Alone with the males
by kawaiifruitloop
Summary: "Will you protect me from the other men?" I ask. "Of course!" sonic states. "Promise?" "Promise"
1. Surprise

**IM PLANNING ON MAKING THIS STORY ONLY AMYS SPERSPECTIVE ****BUT MAYBE ILL DO OTHER CHARACTOR POV'S**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I walk through the village.

People warmly greet me as I pass.

I hear trumpets playing in the back round.

_Its almost time_

In this village we have specific rules.

Its kind of dumb if you think about it.

Once every 3 months, everyone here would go to this big building in the town.

The ruler or our town, thinks it would be fun to send of guys to live on their own with other guys.

So like I said, Every 3 months, they would send a guy off.

Only 15 and up could be sent there.

To the place.

Its this gigantic box like figure that traps the boys in.

And they stay there.

With other guys.

Forever

Because hey, Who doesn't like to have a little fun.

* * *

I walk to the building where it happens.

Mother behind me.

I look around.

This was the 1st time I was able to go to this so called "event"

I just turned 16 so I was finally aloud to watch it happen with my mother.

We find a pair of seats and wait.

Just as we settle in, the ruler starts yelling.

"WELCOME MY PEOPLE"

Everyone yells in excitement.

"NOW INSTEAD OF OUR USUAL MEN DRAWING. I SHALL DRAW A WOMAN INSTEAD"

People start to gasp.

"BUT ONLY 1, THE REST WILL STILL BE MEN"

_Only one?_

That doesn't sound very well. Probably about hundreds of men stuck in 1 area with only one woman.

A servant comes out and hands the ruler a card.

"WE HAVE DONE A DRAWING, THE WOMAN WHO SHALL GO IS..."

"AMY ROSE"

I freeze

_No no no. It cant be_

_"WELL COME ON DOWN MISS" he says pointing to me_  
How does he know me.

Because he knows everyone stupid.

I walk over to the middle where the ruler is silently.

_Why me _

In the back round I hear my mother screaming.

I don't look back

I don't want to see how scared she is.

He grabs my hand and says

"THANK YOU ALL, FOR PARTISAPATING"

The crowd cheers.

Not me though

Nor my mother

* * *

By the next day I'm already and the place

_The place they send the males_

We were on a plan high up.

I look down and see a spot I'm suppost to land on.

Is it made of hay?

All the sudden the airplane door opens and I'm being shoved off.

I scream as gravity does his job.

I look at my body to see a slip of paper tied to my shirt.

I try to reach for it but the wind crashing down on me makes me not be able to.

Then everything is black

* * *

I open my eyes to see me on a bed.

I hear muffled voices.

_"Why would they send a women" "What's this slip of paper on her"_

I feel the slip of paper gently pulled of my shirt.

_"A gift for you, enjoy" the person read out loud._

_"I think she up!"_

I can finally see clearly and spot a blue hedgehog and a orange fox.

My eyes shot open.

I start panicking.

_I haft to get out of here_

I quickly shoot up and knock down the fox.

I start running to the door.

"Get her!"

Before I could even open the door, I felt hands grasp my waist gently

"LET ME GO" I scream

"Calm down, calm down" the hedgehog yells

I start to feel hot tears stream down my face.

I soon give up and stop trying

Im going to die

What will they do to me?

Who are these people?

I feel the hands lift me back to the bed.

My breaths are heavy

"Hi, I-I'm Sonic and this is tails" the hedgehog says

I stare at both

"Whats your name?" Sonic askes

"Amy, Amy Rose"


	2. New friends

All there is, is silence.

The blue hedgehog's eyes are glued on me. Sonic right?

Tails went to start finding a house for me so sonic had to stay and watch me.

I stare blankly into his emerald green eyes.

I then happen to see what I was wearing.

I had a black tee and a pair of white leggings. I felt kind of cold and then realize there were lots of rips and holes in my clothing.

I hope tails brings something new to wear.

"So this is the girl?" a deep voice spoke.

Both me and sonic lift our heads to see a black and red hedgehog with crimson eyes.

His appearance frightened me.

He wore a tank top and a pair of torn jeans with knifes buckled in his belt.

His eyes were fixed on me.

"Oh hey Shadow, yeah this is her" Sonic says

_Shadow?_

Shadows eyes moved up and down my appearance.

"Are you going to be rude or are you going to get the girl some new clothes?" shadow says, noticing how torn up my clothes are.

"Uh yeah tails went to gets some and find a house she could stay at" Sonic explains

Shadow walks to me and neals in front of where I'm sitting so we are eye level.

He slightly turns my chin so he could see the sides of me face.

"You know the others already know about her right?" shadow says as he continues to examine me

"Ya I know, Its bad" sonic replies, pacing around the room

"IM BACK" a voice hollers

Tails walks in with a sewing kit, scissors, and multiple big shirts and pants in his hand .

He sets them in front of all of us.

"Ok, we of course have no girl clothes so you'll just haft to wear over sized men clothes" he states

"Tails she's not going to want to wear-"

"I don't mind"

All 3 boys stare at me

"Ok anyway I couldn't find a house for her so I was thinking she could live with us" tails says

"Well, there is an extra bedroom so I don't mind" shadow says. Sonic nods too.

My eyes fill with fear.

"OK everything is settled then lets go" tails says

* * *

Their house they shared together was pretty big

4 bedrooms

1 bathroom

Crap.

Sonic takes me to my room

"Here it is" he says

I enter the big room

It was perfect

It had a bed, dressers, and a mirror

"I love it" I say

He smiles.

He sets the stuff tails got me on the bed and leaves.

I lock the door and take the sewing kit out.

"Mmmmm" I think

I grab one of the over sized shirts and start cutting and sewing. I did the same with the pants.

By the time I'm done I created a long tank top with some short baggy shorts.

I finally grab a long strip of cloth from a shirt and tie it into a hoop.

I put my hair in a high pony tail and leave.

* * *

"So then I said I don't work here, I-whaaa"

I enter the kitchen to see all the boys but tails mouth drop.

"Woah" shadow says

"Girl you look amazing" Sonic shouts

"Please, call me amy" I say

"Oh sorry" he says

I walk past Sonic to shadow, who was cooking"

"Can I help" I ask softly

He looks at me and smiles.

"Sorry I can handle it, besides someone as pretty as you shouldn't cook us" he smiles

Is he flirting?

I can see Sonics face boiling and Tails rolling his eyes.

I smile

"If you say so" I say as I start to walk away

"But you can watch, I would like that" he quickly states.

I chuckle and stand behind him to watch.


	3. More than a friend?

I let the warm water splash onto my quills gently. I run the sponge across my arms and onto my legs. The smell of lavender and mint fills the bathroom.

I've been asking sonic and shadow if I could go out doors but each time I ask they say its too dangerous. All I am is a delicate flower to them. I know their trying to protect me but still, I can handle myself.

I let the water rinse the last remains of suds of my fragile body and put my towel on.

I wrap myself and head out to the hallway.

The tile makes me slide while as I walk from the remaining water on my feet.

I walk through the kitchen and see Sonic and tails talking. Shadow was siting on the counter eating a banana.

"Hey Rose"

The sudden deep voice startles me and causes me to slip on the tile.

"I GOT IT" I hear sonic say.

Then all of the sudden I'm in gentle arms.

I look up to see a wide eyed sonic.

Tails was looking away and shadow was glaring at sonic

"Why are yall staring?" I ask

No one says anything.

I then look onto the floor to see my white towel on the ground.

So here I am. In Sonic's arms. Bare.

All of the sudden I'm dropped onto the tile from Sonic's arms.

"Ouch" I say

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" sonic says with fear and embracement.

Is that blush I see on his nose?

I put my legs to my chest and try to cover most of my body.

I wanted to cry

Humiliated

But I never felt the liquid fall.

Instead I stand up with no shame at all, grab my towel and head to my room.

* * *

Ok, here's my plan.

I lock my bedroom door, climb out my window, and see the space around the house. The boys need to understand that I cant stay here forever.

I was just about to leave before I heard a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Its me uh Sonic"

I go to open the door and sure enough I see a nervous Sonic.

"Oh hey Soni-"

Without even knowing, Sonic is hugging me like a child how just found their lost mum.

"I'm so sorry Amy, so sorry. I didn't notice the towel come off I-"

"Sonic"

"yah"

"Its fine"

"It is?"

"Of course, I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later with y'all only having 1 bathroom" I joke

Sonic nods and leaves

Ok lets go

* * *

Wow I've never been so happy to come outside.

I look around to see hundreds of men.

'Whoa' I say to myself

Without even realizing it, I bump into a white hedgehog.

I fall onto the ground while the hedgehog was turning around to see who I was.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GO-" The hedgehogs eyes widen when he sees me.

"What, is the something on my face" I question touching my face.

He doesn't speak

"Am I that ugly?" I say

"you-your a girl" the hedgehog stutters

"Dang are women that rare here?" I ask

"No- I mean, Duh of course, I guess your actually the first one here" he says, slightly calming down

I turn my head slightly, looking at the boy.

His white quills slightly pulled upwards with his white polo and jeans. He looked, nice.

"You look cute" I say

His eyes widen and his cheeks flush red. He slightly rubs the back of his neck.

"I-I uh um" he stammers

"I'm complementing you, not asking you to marry me." I add

"Looks like the first women I meet here is a smart mouth" he teases

"Looks like the first man I meet outside cant take a joke" i say, standing up to face him.

We were about the same height but he was about an inch taller. We were pretty close to each other too, maybe about 1 foot away from each other

He chuckles softly and extends his hand.

"Silver"

I return the gesture and smile.

"Amy"

Our hands remain in contact as we look up at each other.

We stare into each others endless eyes with seems like hours until I start to feel my checks burn.

I see a blush streak start to form on his cheeks too.

Good thing we are in the alleyway or lots of guys would be seeing who I am.


End file.
